Lean on me
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: Ben is having a hard time dealing with all the loses of his close friends over the years, first Jimmy then Rick; and now Denny was just taken from him. Ben is finding all of it just a little bit to much to handle.


**disclaimer:** I don't own falling-skies or any of it's characters.

This story is really up to anyone's take on how the relationship between the brothers is; weather that be romantically or just simple brotherly comfort.

Like iv said before iv been experimenting with who I can ship with Ben and this is one pairing I thought I would give a shot.

Might not be everyone's cup of tea but that's okay.

Enjoy:)

Xoxoxo

Denny wasn't perfect, as a hybrid or a human, but she was like a sister. She was family; just like Jimmy and Rick. She held a place in Bens heart. She was a friend… and now she was gone. Ben sat on the end of his bed with tears falling down his cheeks, his heart clenching, brushing tight in his chest. There was so much grief lingering in his soul, it was almost too hard to breathe. Over the years he had given so much, sacrificed so much. He was worn-out; his mind, body and spirit broken and shattered, his heart heavy with loss.

Ben heard his door open and he growled, warning Matt once again to leave him alone. The kid had been checking in on him for the past hour, asking if he needed anything and if he was alright. The Blond knew his younger brother meant well, that Matt was only trying to help and give comfort, but Ben wanted to be left alone right now.

His heart hurt so badly and even though he wished he could be strong—the mass needed him to be fierce and brave, not broken—the Blond needed to let the tears fall. He let out a warning growl again, and he heard a gasp. Only the breath didn't belong to Matt. It was Hal. The Hybrid growled louder, warning the older to leave. Ben didn't want to be seen like this by his brother, so fragile and saddened—weak like before the war. He sure as hell didn't want Hal to see him crying.

The older heeded no caution; he could see how much his brother was hurting, and he wanted to comfort him. It was true they weren't forthright in sharing their feelings for one another but Hal knew how much Ben cared about him, just as Ben knew how strongly he felt. Hal walked over to the bed and kneeled down between Bens legs, looking up at his heartbroken brother.

"It's okay, Ben." Hal spoke tenderly, words soft and affectionate. "It's okay to cry."

Just like that, as if a wall had come down, Ben's face crumbled. He sobbed and fell forward, burying his face in Hals neck and hugging him tightly, his tears soaking the brunets skin. Hal held him and rubbed his back, Gently tracing his fingers around Bens spikes, soothing the sobs wracking his body. He could feel the hurt and sadness, the anguish pouring off Ben in heavy waves. It felt like a too tight blanket, suffocating him.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Ben, Hal rocked the hybrid in his warm embrace, whispering soothingly to the Blond. His words gave solace to Ben but they also made him cry harder; he was opening himself back up to his brother, showing a part of himself that very few people, had ever seen.

He was showing his human side again, emotional and broken, and torn apart; stricken with grief and sadness. For Hal, it was a moment of love, to get to see this side of Ben—to know that the Blond hybrid had opened up his soul to him again. For a while, they stayed there, both clinging to each other and taking comfort in being in the other's arms. Slowly, Bens sobs subsided and he pulled back enough to look at Hals face.

He expected to see pity in those deep brown eyes, something he didn't want to see, but it wasn't there; all he saw was love, sympathy and comfort. He smiled softly as Hals thumbs gently wiped away the tear tracks from his cheeks. He let Hal nudge him towards the bed, too emotionally weak to resist. He simply submitted. Ben crawled onto the bed and lay down on his side, sinking into the mattress with a heavy sigh. Seconds later, Hal was there, pulling him into his arms and hugging him.

The Blond rested his head on the olders chest, closing his eyes and relaxing as the sound of Hals heart beating calmed him. Hal kissed Bens forehead and held him tight, taking joy in this rare moment when he got to see Bens more human side; a part of his brother he loved with all his heart and soul.

Xoxox

Thanks for readying:)  
Feel free to drop in a review it means a lot!


End file.
